clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clippers And Flippers Manicures
. ]] Clippers and Flippers Manicures is a manicure chain, currently owned by Madame Sleanche. The company currently has 21 branches in Antarctica as a whole. The revolution of manicures in 1997 led to the company monopolizing the business, leading to a crash the year after, and the merger of more than fifteen companies in the same business. CFM is famous for it's "pass-and-go-in-a-dozen-minutes" campaign launched in 2002, along with using all-natural products. It is currently in talks with several companies, including the larger 'Beauty Antarctic', to form a company that could monopolize the business entirely. History Origins and Early Years Manicuring, along with other beauty activities were not popular in Colonial Antarctica at the time, most cities having only one or two manicure stalls located in populated areas, some cities even having none. Madame Sleanche had a degree in styling and decided to enter the industry with 'Clippers and Flippers Manicures and Pedicures' in 1994. The name sounded cheesy and attracted several customers to her stall in South Pole City. As manicures were more popular than pedicures, the name was changed to 'Clippers and Flippers Manicures' a month later. CFM was housed in a small shopping mall in the heart of SPC. Two branches were created and placed at the suburbs of SPC, generating more housewives with it's cheap prices. CFM had twenty-one employees at the time, but profits were still at a peak. SPC went public in 1995, registered under "MNCE" (Manicure, in short), with a company, Clippers and Flippers Manicure Ltd., formed as a result. Five branches were placed, four in SPC, one in Pengu Town. Manicure Revoloution Two years passed, and that was when an uprise came. Manicures became the 'in' thing after promotional campaigns and the opening of branches internationally. Current branches had to be expended, and new branches opened up across every area of Colonial Antarctica. Madame Sleanche became Antarctica's second richest female penguin that month as stated by 'Bills'. 80% of the population had manicures, and eighty-five new manicure companies were formed. However, this was short-lived fame. Manicures eventually came to a halt in 1998, as everyone preferred pedicures that year. A crash occured, causing many manicure companies to merge. The UCNP (Union of Companies with Nail Polish), a trade union, was formed with the merger of seventy-six manicure companies out of 150. As for CFM, Madam Sleanche had no idea on her future plans. She decided to merge with the UNCP that formed the new CFM. The New CFM Clippers and Flippers Manicures, what used to be a small manicure company, became a co-operation that included 77 manicure companies, more than 50% of all the companies in the industry. CFM closed down more than 120 branches and renovated some 80 others. The CFM executive board was a whole mix; many being fired and hired each day. CFM was in a mess and Madame Sleanche gave up her position as the president of the company and gave it to the owner of former National Manicure Company (which was the result of the merger of five manicure companies). The owner of the former NMC, Mr. Sass, closed down a further 55 branches. The infamous 'Manicure-Pedicure Mess-up' was the result of Mr. Sass and his horrible leadership. What was the Manicure-Pedicure Mess-up? When Mr. Sass reintroduced pedicures into their stalls, their employees did not know how to do so and caused customers to turn away, losing even more potential customers. Madame Sleanche succeeded Mr. Sass and demolished the pedicure concept. She retained only ten branches in SPC and profit slowly returned. Their debts were gone by 2000 and CFM fired many employees that formerly worked in the merged companies. CFM was returning to its old self. Pass-and-go-in-one-dozen-minutes CFM, with its 100 employees at the time, decided to implement a new tactic in doing their manicuring: the Pass-and-go-in-one-dozen-minutes. Basically, manicuring is shortened to twelve minutes with a speedy process. Movies will be provided during the process. This was the very first in Antarctica then, having demolished the colonial regime in favour of a kryotocracy. CFM gained instant popularity and was patronized often. Branches had to be expended even further, and it became Antarctica's biggest salon instantly. Category:Rooms